falloutcwfandomcom-20200214-history
Base Rules
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Rules This is a d100 system IE. All rolls are 1d100, your objective is to roll below your target number or skill rating. S.P.E.C.I.A.L Human Ghoul Super Mut. Strength | 5/10| 4/9 | 7/12 | Perception | 5/10| 5/10| 4/9 | Endurance | 5/10| 4/9 | 6/11 | Charisma | 5/10| 4/9 | 4/9 | Intelligence | 5/10| 5/10| 4/9 | Agility | 5/10| 6/11| 4/9 | Luck | 5/10| 5/10| 5/10 | All character start with 5 extra points to put into SPECIAL stats, in addition you may take up to 4 points from any stats and move them to any other stats. The first number in the column is your races starting value, the second is their maximum. HP Hit Points, or a measure of the physical damage you can take before dieing. You may go to 1 HP without effect at 0 or below you are unconscience, if you go to 5xEndurance into the negitaves, you are dead. This number is 100+ 20 per point of Endurance. In addition you will gain +10 HP each time you level up. Some Perks and Flaws may effect this number as well. AP Action Points, action points are what seperates the real heros and villians from the normal folk. Is is a measure of your ability to focus your self in combat. All weapons have an AP cost, by paying this cost you gain a +20 bonus to accuracy for that round, and may add your Intelligence as a bonus to damage for that rounds attacks. Base AP is 65 + 3 per point of Agility, you regain AP equal to 1/2 of your Agility (round up) each round. Some perks and flaws may effect this. DT Damage Threshold is a very important number, it determines how much things hurt. DT directly reduces all damage you take. For example, if someone shoots you with a Caravan Shotgun, dealing 45 dam, and you have a DT of 17, then you lose 28 HP. If DT would totally negate an attack, you insetad take 1 damage per hit, if using abilities or equipment that reduce the targets DT and it totally negates the DT you deal +2 damage per hit. DT is equal to your Endurance stat + Armor. Some perks and Flaws may change this, and Super Mutants get a +2 bonus to DT. CC Carry Capacity is a measure of what you can carry around with you. This number is 100 +10 per point of Str. Some Perks, flaws, or equipment may change this. SKILLS All skills will have a base rating of 3-100 and have one connected SPECIAL stat, the total of that stat is added to the base as a bonus. In addition, half of your Luck stat (round up) is added as a bonus to all skills. All skills start with a base rate of 2+connected stat, in addition you get three 'tagged' skills, each of these gain an additional 15 points to the base rating. Barter: Proficiency at trading and haggling (Charisma) Big Guns: Proficiency at using "big" guns (Endurance) Energy Weapons: Proficiency at using energy-based weapons (Perception) Explosives: Proficiency at using explosive weaponry (Perception) Lockpick: Proficiency at picking locks (Perception) Medicine: Proficiency at using medical tools and drugs(Intelligence) Melee Weapons: Proficiency at using melee weapons (Strength) Repair: Proficiency at repairing items (Intelligence) Science: Proficiency at hacking terminals (Intelligence) Small Guns: Proficiency at using conventional firearms (Agility) Sneak: Proficiency at remaining undetected and stealing (Agility) Speech: Proficiency at persuading others (Charisma) Survival: Proficiency at cooking and surviving (Endurance) Unarmed: Proficiency at unarmed fighting (Endurance) CRITICALS On any skill check there is a chance for a 'critial success'. A critial success is determined by your roll, any roll that is below your crit rating has special effect. On any attack roll a crit deals x3 damage, on other skills the effect may vary. Your critical rate for any skill is your base rate divided by 10(round up) + Luck. Perks and Flaws may change this number. RACE There are three major races in the Bayou Wastes, Humans, Ghouls, and Super Mutants, all will be detailed here. Human: The most populas of the Bayou races, humans are considered 'average' in all things but are also very adapatable, they get two free perks at creation. Ghoul: Ghouls are also quite common, they closly resemble rotted and decaying humans. While their rotting bodys aren't as vigerious as the other major races they enjoy the benifit of being healed by radition, they gain 1/2 (round up) of any radiation effect as HP and never suffer ill effects from radition. Ghouls start with one free perk Super Mutant: Big and dumb, this is the common view of Super Mutants, and it is generally correct, but don't let it fool you, they may all be big, but they aren't all stupid. Due to sheer bulk Super Mutants are harder to hurt than most people, they gain +2 DT because of this. Super Mutants start with one free perk. CP CP, or Creation Points are bonus points that you get at character creation, you get 50, and any left over are lost. CP may be spent in the following ways: SPECIAL: 1 extra SPECIAL point costs 15 CP Skills: 1 extra Skill point costs 2 CP Perks: 1 extra perk costs 20 CP Caps Caps are the standard money in the wastes, all starting character have 400 of them to start with. Some Perks or Flaws may change this. Radiation Traits, Flaws and Perks Traits: Traits are aspects of your char that are neither good nor bad, these are represented by ability 'packages' all chars may start with up to two traits, there cost nothing and will give some sort of bonus, but with a corrisponding negative effect. Fast Shot: Increase the RoF of all Small Guns and Energy Weapons you use by 2, but you also take a -15 accuracy penalty ' Four Eyes': Gain +1 Perception when you are wearing glasses, but -1 when you are not Good Natured: Gain a +5 bonus to Barter, Medicine, Repair, Science and Speech, and a -5 penalty to Energy Weapons, Large and Small Guns, Explosives, Melee Weapons, and Unarmed ' Heavy Hands': You deal +3 dam with unarmed attacks, but have -5 crit chance when unarmed ' Kamikaze': Gain +10 AP, but -2 Damage Threshold ' Small Frame': Gain +1 Agility, but -3 Damage Threshold Trigger Discipline:Gain +10 bonus to all Small Guns and Energy Weapons, but reduce their RoF by 1 (minimum 1) Flaws: Flaws are unfavoriable aspects of your character, don't feel bad, we all have them. in addition to adding depth and realism to your character, the also reward you with additional CP, but you can't gain more than 30 bonus CP this way. Name CP Effect Damaged Dome 10 Somewhere along the line you head got broke, and it never did get fixed. -1 to starting Int and max Int Damn Mutant 5 You have an obvious, but usless mutation. -5 Barter, Speech Cyclops 20 You've lost an eye, but who needs depth perception anyway? -15 acc with all ranged weapons Gimpy 10 You've got a bad leg, and it shows. -1 to starting and max Agility Rad Wimp 12 The rads get you every time, you take double the normal penalty from Rad sickness (Ghouls cannot have this Flaw) ADD 8 You just can't focus the way other people can. -15 AP Weak Back 10 You can't hold up when the weight piles up. -15 Carry Capacity Rock Bottom 6 You are plain out poor. Start with 80 less caps. (Ranked:3) Perks: Now for what you've been waiting for, the Perks, these may represent special training, or natural skill, but they are marks of how you are better than the average Joe. You start with a number of perks dependant on your race and may buy extras with CP, but after that you have to level to get them. you gain a perk at level 2 and every three levels there after. (2,5,8,11,14 etc.) Name Requirements Effects Black Widow Lvl:1 Female +5 dam to the oppisite sex, and GM may give special options in conversation Lady Killer ' Lvl:1 Male +5 dam to the oppisite sex, and GM may give special options in conversation '''Cherchez La Fem ' Lvl:1 Female +5 dam to the same sex, and GM may give special options in conversation '''Confirmed Batchelor Lvl:1 Male +5 dam to the same sex, and GM my give special options in conversation Hunter Lvl:1 Survival:30 You deal +10 dam to animals and mutated animals Tough Skin Lvl:1 End:4 You have a usefull mutation! +1 DT (Ranked:3) Claws Lvl:1 End:3 You have a usefull mutation! Your claws are an unarmed weapon that deal 1d8+ your Endurance score Vault Born Lvl:1 Int:5 You were trained in a Vault. +5 Repair, +5 Science ( Ranked:3) Smooth Talker Lvl:1 Cha:5 You know how to say what people want to hear. +5 Barter +5 Speech (Ranked:3) Med Trained Lvl:1 Int:4 You have been trained to save lives. +5 Medicine, stimpak you administer give an extra 10+(2xInt) HP back Silver Spoon Lvl:1 You were born into money. Increase your starting caps by 100. (Ranked:2) Friend of the Night Lvl:2 Per:6 Sneak:30 Your eyes adapt quickly to low light. you take only half negitives from bad lighting. Intense Training Lvl:2 Add one point to any of your SPECIAL stats. Rapid Reload Lvl:2 Agi:6 Fully reload any Small Gun or Energy Weapon in one turn instead of the normal two. Swift Learner Lvl:2 Int:4 Gain a 10% bonus to all Exp given by GMs. Superiorty Lvl:2 Add two points to your max SPECIAL stats. Exp and Leveling As you play you will gain experience, when you have gained enought of these you will level, gaining new skills and abilities. Exp will be rewarded by a DM for what ever they deem approiate. Each level you will gain 10HP and 8+ (1/2 Int) Skill points. The following chart will show the amounts of Exp nessary to gain levels. Lvl. Exp. Lvl. Exp Lvl. Exp 2. 200 12. 10000 22. 33650 3. 450 13. 12000 23. 37000 4. 800 14. 14100 24. 41000 5. 1300 15. 16200 25. 45500 6. 2000 16. 18350 26. 50000 7. 2950 17. 20500 27. 55000 8. 4150 18. 22650 28. 60500 9. 5500 19. 24900 29. 66500 10. 7000 20. 27500 30. 73000 11. 8500 21. 30500